IWF Sunday Night Heat (September 20, 1998)
The September 20, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Arco Arena in Sacramento, California, USA. It was taped on September 15, 1998. Recap The show opened with a match between Mankind and Dustin Runnels. Mankind got the win via the mandible claw. During the match, Vince Matteson is shown backstage talking to The Undertaker and Kane. After the match, Runnels is taunted by Val Venis who mentions via sexual innuendo that he may have slept with Terri Runnels. He then shows a video of him and Terri together in bed. Michael Cole tries to interview The Undertaker and Kane backstage. The Undertaker says the business deal he made with VinceMatteson is exactly that and nothing more. He vows to defeated Steve Austin at Breakdown and that the Disciples of Apocalypse have no chance against them tonight. He warns Mankind and The Rock to show out of their business. When Kane was about to make a voiceboxed statement Mankind, The Rock, and Ken Shamrock attack. A brawl erupted and Vince Matteson, Sgt. Slaughter, Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, and various refs and officials tried to break it up. It ended with Vince knocked down and The Undertaker and Kane standing over him brandishing sledgehammers. Later backstage, Vince Matteson berated Mankind for interrupting his plans. Mankind says he was very angry about the sledgehammer thing. Vince advised Mankind to take The Rock and Ken Shamrock and just leave. Jacqueline solidly defeated Luna in a singles match. The Oddities and Sable were concerned that Luna's knee might be injured. Sable calls Jacqueline back out. Jacqueline challenges Sable for a match on Raw and Sable accepts. Mankind, The Rock, and Ken Shamrock are escorted off the property by Brisco and security guards. Jeff Jarrett, D'Lo Brown, and Owen Heart teamed up and defeated D-Generation X in a 6-man Tag Team match thanks to Southern Justice's interference. Mark Henry shows up after the match and drops a leg on Triple K. In the production room, Al Snow is revealed as the up responsible for all the technical glitches during the broadcast. Edge defeated Taka Michinoku in 32 seconds. Kai En Tai runs out and attacked Edge, but Gangrel made the save. He then tells Edge that he will "come home". Al Snow is handcuffed and taken out of the control room. He is taken to the ring at Sgt. Slaughter bequest. Slaughter berated Snow and says that he will face Snow on Raw in a Boot Camp match. If Snow wins, he gets reinstated in the IWF. Slaughter then attacks the defenseless Snow. Paul Ellering is shown taking to Disciples of Apocalypse on their bikes backstage. The Undertaker and Kane defeated the Disciples of Apocalypse as Vince sits in on commentary and hypes the next PPV. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Mankind (w/ Ken Shamrock & The Rock) defeated Dustin Runnels ** Mankind made Runnels submit to the mandible claw. *'Singles Match:' Jacqueline (w/ Marc Mero) defeated Luna Vachon (w/ Giant Silva, Golga, Kurrgan, & Sable) ** Jacqueline made Luna submit to a figure-four leglock. *'Six-Man Tag Team Match:' The Nation (D'Lo Brown & Owen Heart) and Jeff Jarrett defeated D-Generation X (Billy Gunn, Triple K, & X-Pac) ** Brown defeated X-Pac after the Lo Down *'Non-Title Match:' Edge defeated Taka Michinoku (w/ Mr. Yamaguchi) ** Edge defeated Michinoku after the Downward Spiral. ** Taka Michinoku was the IWF Light Heavyweight Champion *'Tag Team Match:' The Undertaker and Kane (w/Vince Matteson) defeated The Disciples of Apocalypse (Skull & 8-Ball) (w/ Paul Ellering) ** Kane defeated Skull after a Tombstone. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Shane Matteson Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-11-10-00h29m23s93.png|Val Venis and Terri Runnels in bed vlcsnap-2011-11-12-21h22m42s181.png|Gangrel tells Edge that he will "come home" vlcsnap-2011-11-12-23h10m59s14.png|Kane chokeslams Skull External links